Sam Curran
| birth_place = Northampton, Northamptonshire, England | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 9 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Left-arm medium-fast | role = All-rounder | family = Kevin Curran (grandfather) Kevin Curran (father) Tom Curran (brother) Ben Curran (brother) | international = true | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 1 June | testdebutyear = 2018 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testcap = 686 | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | club1 = Surrey | year1 = 2015–present | clubnumber1 = 58 | club2 = Auckland Aces | year2 = 2017 | type1 = First-class | debutdate1 = 13 July | debutyear1 = 2015 | debutfor1 = Surrey | debutagainst1 = Kent | type2 = List A | debutdate2 = 27 July | debutyear2 = 2015 | debutfor2 = Surrey | debutagainst2 = Northamptonshire | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = | bat avg1 = 0.00 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = | deliveries1 = 43 | wickets1 = 1 | bowl avg1 = 33.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/33 | catches/stumpings1 = -/– | column2 = FC | matches2 = 38 | runs2 = 1,332 | bat avg2 = 27.18 | 100s/50s2 = 0/10 | top score2 = 96 | deliveries2 = 5,494 | wickets2 = 104 | bowl avg2 = 30.44 | fivefor2 = 5 | tenfor2 = 1 | best bowling2 = 7/58 | catches/stumpings2 = 10/– | column3 = LA | matches3 = 43 | runs3 = 513 | bat avg3 = 20.52 | 100s/50s3 = 0/1 | top score3 = 57 | deliveries3 = 1,974 | wickets3 = 59 | bowl avg3 = 30.45 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 4/32 | catches/stumpings3 = 19/– | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 43 | runs4 = 449 | bat avg4 = 15.48 | 100s/50s4 = 0/1 | top score4 = 50 | deliveries4 = 816 | wickets4 = 40 | bowl avg4 = 28.45 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 4/13 | catches/stumpings4 = 11/– | date = 1 June | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/england/content/player/662973.html Cricinfo }} Samuel Matthew Curran (born 3 June 1998) is an English cricketer, who plays for Surrey and England. Curran is a left-handed batsman who bowls left-arm medium-fast. International career Curran represented Zimbabwe Under-13s at the 2011–12 CSA Under-13 Week tournament. He represented England Under-19s at the 2016 ICC Under-19 Cricket World Cup, where he played all six games, scoring 201 runs and taking seven wickets to help his team finish sixth. He was selected for the England Lions for their 2016-17 tour of the United Arab Emirates, and again for their match against South Africa A at Canterbury in the 2017 season. Curran received his first senior call-up for England in January 2018 for the 2017-18 Trans-Tasman Tri-Series against Australia and New Zealand, but did not play any games. On 30 May 2018 he was added to England's Test squad, ahead of the second Test against Pakistan, as cover for Ben Stokes who had injured a hamstring in training. Stokes failed a fitness test on the morning of the game, so Curran made his Test debut on 1 June. External links * Category:1995 births Category:Living people Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers